


you found me

by angryboywonder



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Wally West, mentions of Dick Grayson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryboywonder/pseuds/angryboywonder
Summary: Tim gets dragged to the club by Dick and his friend Wally and almost gets caught up in a bad situation before a nice guy comes to the rescue.





	you found me

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL. (: 
> 
> hope you like this short fic i whipped up!

Tim is stuck at the bar while he watches his friends on the dancefloor. Tim is not… a party guy. He’s a stay at home and study type of guy, which is exactly what he should be doing right now, but Dick was so certain that tonight would be a blast. It was more of a blast when he was socializing with his friends, they just couldn’t pull him onto the floor to dance. He keeps staring at his half full drink and his phone, back and forth, hoping to look as unapproachable as possible, as he’s made a series of eye contact with strangers already.

 

He watches Dick and his redheaded friend Wally dance with each other, drunk, hanging on one another and laughing loudly. Tim doesn’t have to be right next to them to actually hear them laugh, all he has to do is see it on their faces. They have these laughs that once you hear them once, you can’t get them out of your head, they’re just that infectious.

 

Or, maybe obnoxious, depending on who you are.

 

Tim’s pulled from his thoughts when someone takes a seat next to him, almost far too close, to the point where he could feel the guy’s breath on him. No matter how close the guy was, he just heard distant mumbling, because suddenly all he could hear was his own heart thumping against the music blaring. The guy kept repeating himself which made Tim suddenly snap from it – “I said, what are you doing here all alone?” The tone was demanding, making Tim more out of place.

 

“I’m not here alone…”

 

“Well, can I buy you a drink?”

 

Tim forces a small smile, pulling his drink close to his chest as he leans against the bar. “I think I’m good with what I have, but thanks.”

 

The guy smells heavily of alcohol, and disgustingly, sweat. Tim thinks he may have been dancing all night, which reminds him to gaze off to the side to check on Dick and Wally, but he can’t spot them in the crowd – and then suddenly his face is being jerked back to look at the man beside him. “Hey, I just really want to have a bit of fun with you…”

 

Before Tim actually has a chance to respond, there’s a younger, more attractive man sliding between the two of them, and he’s resting an elbow on the bar, leaning there looking cool as he gives Tim a sympathetic look. “Hey, babe. I was looking all over for you.”

 

It takes a second for this all to sink into Tim’s head. He’s completely taken aback at this point, but he quickly perks up and hops out of his stool, leaving his drink behind as he lets the younger man take his hand. He has to be older than Tim, but definitely younger than the creep picking up on him. The guy squeezes his hand and leads him off, almost as if that other guy wasn’t there.

 

“Thank you so much.” Tim leans in to talk over the music as they verge off closer to the crowd of people dancing on the floor. The guy looks down at him with a grin, leading him off to the back door, and they reach a bike parked to the side of the alley.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Tim looks at him in awe as he pulls a second helmet out of one of his saddlebags, and he nods dumbly.

 

For the fact that he even had another helmet made him want to question something sarcastic, maybe something like _“oh, you must do this often,”_ but he really helped Tim out of what could have been a terrible situation, so he’s happy to even have a way out. Before hopping on the back of the bike, Tim sends a quick text message to Dick, telling him that he found a way home and that he would see him later, and of course reminded him to be safe, then he was taking a seat behind the man.

 

Tim of course had to hold on tight to this attractive, mysterious man, not forgetting the fact that he’s never ridden on a bike before and has never been so exposed and driving so fast on the road, with the wind hitting him so rapidly, but a part of it was comforting. He doesn’t even know this guy and he’s suddenly trusting him with his life.

 

It’s when they reach a red light that he hears the question asking Tim if he’s hungry, and Tim doesn’t hesitate to nod his head, face rubbing into the back of a leather jacket. By the time they arrive at a diner, he see’s on the clock above the register that it’s midnight and he can’t even complain about the number of things he needs to get done at home.

 

As soon as they sit down at their booth, the man extends his hand out across the table. “I’m Jason, by the way.”

 

“Tim.” He smiles, gladly shaking Jason’s hand.

 

Even though it’s so late at night, Tim has to settle with something comforting to eat, so he goes right ahead and orders breakfast food, with a milkshake on the side, and Jason orders a burger with fries. And Jason doesn’t even get upset when Tim steals one of his fries, and in return takes a bite out of Tim’s French toast.

 

 


End file.
